PENNY'S NEW DAD
by sidnydcurry
Summary: WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF I WAS PENNY'S DAD
1. Chapter 1

This is what I think it would be like if I was penny's dad ( And it would be nice to have the perfect daughter)

Chapter 1

Wake up honey "What" hear get up I have something to show you "OK give me a second" ok "what is it that you wanted to show me" come on in the living room" comeing" where are my closes at dad they are laying on the table "ok dad this is not my cloths they have U.S. ARMY JROTC wrote on the side of the jacket" I know honey it is your JROTC uniform that you have to where to school today "why I never did ask for ROTC" I know because I went up to the school and asked them to put you in it yesterday and they gave me the uniform and told me that you needed to where it today so please put it on for school "ok"


	2. Chapter 2

PENNY'S NEW DAD CHAPTER 2

It was around 5 in the morning and you know how sometimes you can't sleep because your body won't let you well that is what happened in this case but on to the story.

I was setting up in the living room watching speed 2 cruise control but I had watched it so much that it has become uninteresting to me at the time. After the movie went off I was going to bed and heard something outside of the house and thought someone was trying to break in and rob the house (and I keep a gun in my room just in case) so I went and got it out of the dresser and went outside but it wasn't a robber that I heard it was someone trying to get my attention so I went over to her and it was my sister so I asked her to come in being it was cold outside and she didn't have a jacket on. So when she got inside I asked her what she was doing at my house and she told me that she was running away from her xhusband and I asked her why she said that he said that she was going to kill her if she run away. She said that he wasn't far behind her and I told her not to worry about him and that I would take care of her. The next morning my wife got up and when she walked into the living room she screamed because she wasn't expecting someone to be there she woke me up and I ran down stairs to see why she was screaming and she asked me what my sister was doing here so I told her the story. And then later that day bolt and his son came walking in the house and they did not notice her setting on the couch in front of the TV. Later that day once penny got home around 7 p.m. we all heard a crash at the front door so I got my 50 cal and walked down to the front door and it came open and a man with a shotgun walked in and said where is the Bitch at I am going to kill her once I find her. And she walked down the stairs and he pointed the gun at her and said bitch I said I was going to kill you. Once he said that I walked out from behind him and put the handgun up to his and said if you even think about it I will kill now get on the dam ground. Penny walked down the stairs and I told her "penny go and call the cops" she asked why I said please just go get the phone. Once she called the cops and about 5 minutes later they came and took him to jail.

CHAPTER 3 COMEING SOON


	3. Chapter 3

Penny's dad chapter 3

Later in the day that lacey's ex-husband was arrested Lacey was called down to the police station for questioning about the incident. I drove her to the station and told her to call me when she got done with the police she told me that she would but she did not know how long it would take I told her that would be ok. I went back home penny finished her homework and we watched one episode of the dukes of hazard called one armed bandit after that she went to bed and I told her good night and that I would talk to her in the next day. Around 12:00 A.M. I got a phone call from a payphone it was lacey she told me that it was a trick and that they where not real cops and that they tried to kill her she told me that she wanted me to come and get her I went and woke her up and told her we had to go to town. She said ok and we left and once we got lacey and left and got back to the house she got out of the car and laid down on the couch. The next morning I was watching CNN and it said that her ex-husband had broke out of jail and that he had killed one of the gards. I decided that he may come back and try to get her back. He broke into the house that night and I told bolt to kill him before he could get her.


End file.
